


Peaches and Markus

by mia6363



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, just some of my comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia6363/pseuds/mia6363
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a story opens and closes, we never think of all the stock characters who worked hard to make it happen. This gives a glance at what it's like to be a secondary character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaches and Markus

 PEACHES AND MARKUS PAGE TWO:

 

PANEL ONE:

INT. INTERROGATION ROOM - EVENING CLOSE ON- PEACHES' horrified face. He's rough around the edges, think of a blend of Mickey Rourke and Ron Perlman-- then take a few shots and slices at him. Scars, nose broken so many times he's lost count-- he's a BIG GUY.

You wouldn't want to meet him in a dark alley. He might have been handsome at one point but he's so scarred that we can't tell at this point. More scar tissue. Seriously. Lots of it. Peaches' eyes are icy-blue and he's uninjured.

Close on his face and he's terrified-- eyes wide and mouth slack.

PEACHES

To people like us-- motivation-- a call to action-- that feeling is a rumor.

PANEL TWO:

Establishing shot of the interrogation room their in. Have it be so that we still see Peaches and the person who's tied to the chair is just a silhouette, a single light swaying above them. It's small, cramped, and terrifying tools are laying out across a table to the side of the "subject" and Peaches.

PEACHES

A call to action is for protagonists. Someone with drive. A greater purpose. Some rumors say it's like coming up for air after being underwater.

PANEL THREE:

CLOSE ON- The swinging light. In its reflection we see the subject, bloody and beaten to a pulp already.

PEACHES

Rumors say it's like making love.

PANEL FOUR:

CLOSE ON- MARKUS' FACE.

Markus is a handsome devil. Think Johnny Depp and Cillian Murphy. Just unfairly gorgeous. But now he's bloody, his nose broken and blood dripping from his busted up lip. His eyes are wide, and we can see Peaches in them.

PEACHES

Truth is-- it doesn't feel like any of those things at all.

PAGE TWO:

PANEL ONE:

EARLIER: A WEEK EARLIER. INT. WRITER'S BLOCK-- OLD ED'S BAR - AFTERNOON

Peaches is sitting at an Old Western bar. Creaky wood and smoky atmosphere. But we're seeing him from the bartender's POV, so we see all the other patrons too-- Have fun with this. Sitting next to Peaches, on his left, is an high-tech biker, think futuristic Tron type. Seriously. Go nuts. The more contrast the better!

PANEL TWO:

CLOSE ON- The glasses on the bar top shaking. Peaches just holds onto his massive stein (full of hot chocolate) will be revealed later.

PANEL THREE:

Everyone sitting at the bar turns around except Peaches. He just grunts and pushes his stein forward.

PEACHES

Another. With more marshmallows.

PANEL THREE:

Now we see the bartender, OLD ED-- an old hound-dog of a man. He fills Peaches' stein, steam rising and almost covering Old Ed's face.

OLD ED

New set just got in.

Beat.

OLD ED

Looks like some sort of city. Can't tell.

PANEL FOUR:

We get a better look, maybe Peaches close and kind of out of focus so we can see what's going on behind him. The wall that had been behind them is now a cityscape-- New York City. It has literally shoved itself into the bar and people are stepping out of it like it's no big deal. One of them is Markus.

PANEL FIVE: Markus slides up next to Peaches (on his right) in a slick suit and perfect hair. He's like a serpent and he smiles charmingly Peaches.

PAGE THREE

PANEL ONE:

Be close on both Markus and Peaches, snug in the frame. Markus is invading Peaches' personal space. He holds out his hand.

MARKUS

I'm Markus.

 

PANEL TWO:

Peaches just takes a swig of his hot chocolate, leaving Markus hanging.

PANEL THREE:

CLOSE ON- Markus smirking.

MARKUS

If you don't tell me your name I'll just have to give you one myself.

 

PANEL FOUR:

Peaches doesn't react. Markus' smirk widens.

MARKUS

Fine.

 

PANEL FIVE:

CLOSE ON:

Peaches' face-- revulsion, disgust, surprise-- Markus has grabbed Peaches' face and is dragging his tongue up the side of Peaches' stubbled cheek.

PAGE FOUR:

PANEL ONE:

Peaches jerks away and the futuristic biker on his left is shoved out of his seat.

PEACHES

WHAT THE HELL?!

 

PANEL TWO:

Markus smacks his lips together. Maybe licking his lips? Whichever is easier. He's calm, cool and collected and is leaning against the bar.

MARKUS

Mm... taste like---

Beat.

MARKUS

Peaches.

PANEL THREE:

Peaches is still freaked out, his gnarled hand covering the part of his face where Markus' tongue had been.

WRITER'S BLOCK ASSOCIATE

We need bouncers for the next script!

PANEL FOUR:

Back from Old Ed's POV. We see Markus, kind of out of focus and he's still smiling. Peaches goes up to a WRITER'S BLOCK ASSOCIATE. They all look the same, black suites, thick glasses, black ties. Ordinary cardboard cut outs.

PEACHES

I've been a bouncer before.

  
WRITER'S BLOCK ASSOCIATE

Perfect.

PANEL FIVE:

CLOSE ON- WRITER'S BLOCK ASSOCIATE'S GLASSES. Peaches is reflected in them.

WRITER'S BLOCK ASSOCIATE

Name?

  
PEACHES

... I don't have one.

PANEL SIX:

The Writer's Block Associate shoves a script into Peaches' hands.

WRITER'S BLOCK ASSOCIATE

Stick to the script. Perform admirably.

PAGE FIVE:

PANEL ONE:

EXT. GENTLEMAN'S CLUB - NIGHT

Peaches is dressed in beat-up jeans and a worn jacket, his arms crossed against his chest.

PANEL TWO:

The door opens and Markus steps out. He pulls out two cigarettes.

MARKUS

Want one, Peaches?

Beat.

Peaches doesn't look at him.

MARKUS

Suit yourself.

PANEL THREE:

Markus blows out smoke and leans against the same patch of brick where Peaches is.

MARKUS

This is boring.

Beat.

MARKUS

Is this all you do?

PANEL FOUR:

Peaches grimaces but doesn't look at Markus.

PEACHES

Stick to the script.

  
MARKUS

Come on.

PANEL FIVE:

CLOSE ON- Markus' smoke against the night sky-- thin, ethereal.

MARKUS

This can't be interesting. You must want to do something else.

PAGE SIX:

PANEL ONE:

EXT. WAREHOUSE - NIGHT

Peaches is dressed in slacks and a white tank-top. He's pouring gasoline around the warehouse.

PEACHES

No one ever thinks about what happens to the side characters once a story is over.

PANEL TWO:

CLOSE ON- Peaches' scary, scarred face. He lights a match, it's glow the only thing lighting his face.

PEACHES

No one thinks about being reused.

PANEL THREE:

The warehouse goes up in flames.

PEACHES

Recycled.

PANEL FOUR:

More fire-- only this time it's coming from a torch.

PANEL FIVE:

Peaches holds the torch for a shady looking man staring into a tunnel.

PAGE SEVEN:

PANEL ONE: The shady man takes a step forward and is instantly impaled with silver spikes that come out of the walls.

PANEL TWO:

CLOSE ON- Silver knitting needles.

PANEL THREE:

Peaches dressed in leather armor with a sword on his hip. He is in a marble temple and he looks around before taking a hold of the needles. He's sitting in a corner of a lavish palace, trying to be as small and unassuming as possible.

PANEL FOUR:

Peaches bites his tongue between his teeth and clumsily begins to knit.

PANEL FIVE:

MARKUS

I knew I tasted potential.

Peaches freezes.

PANEL SIX:

Markus, dressed in royal robes, walks until he's standing beside Peaches.

PEACHES

Why... can't you just leave me alone?

PAGE EIGHT:

PANEL ONE:

Markus crouches down next to Peaches and takes the ball of yarn into his hand.

MARKUS

What, and let you waste away? No, thank you.

PANEL TWO:

Peaches goes back to knitting. Markus watches.

PEACHES

What do you want?

  
MARKUS

A story.

 

PEACHES

You're in one.

  
MARKUS

That's not what I meant.

 

PANEL THREE:

Close on Peaches and Markus. They're closer, the knitting held awkwardly in Peaches' huge hands.

MARKUS

I want my story.

PANEL FOUR:

Peaches' eyes are wide.

PEACHES

Im... Impossible.

  
PANEL FIVE:

Markus touches Peaches' shoulder.

MARKUS

It's not. You just need enough depth, enough room to develop.

  
PANEL SIX:

Pull back so it's just their silhouettes.

PEACHES

I've always hated him for that.

  
PAGE NINE:

PANEL ONE:

INT. WHITE HOUSE - DAY

Peaches is a member of the Secret Service. He is standing outside of the Oval Office, we can see the President inside.

PANEL TWO:

Markus walks out of the Oval Office, not the President but one of his many advisors. Slick.

PANEL THREE:

CLOSE ON- Peaches' sunglasses. Markus' smirk is reflected in them.

PANEL FOUR:

Peaches' face reflected in a pool of water.

PANEL FIVE:

SPLASH! The reflection is ruined!

PAGE TEN:

PANEL ONE:

Soldiers are falling muddy water, staining it red. Peaches is fierce, armed with a bayonet. He stabs an enemy soldier.

PANEL TWO:

An enemy throws a grenade right at Peaches' feet. There's no way he can move out of the way fast enough.

PEACHES

Even when he wasn't with me...

  
PANEL THREE:

FOOM! The grenade explodes. Just a panel of pure fire.

PEACHES

I knew he was in the same story.

  
PANEL FOUR:

EXT. BEVERLY HILLS POOL - DAY

The fire turns into a sun, up high in the Los Angeles sky.

PANEL FIVE:

Markus is lazing by the pool.

PANEL SIX:

A dark shadow falls over Markus and he smiles.

MARKUS

Took you long enough.

  
PAGE ELEVEN:

PANEL ONE:

The pool side is luxurious, private. Peaches is dressed to the nines, sweating heavily while Markus just lays back in his bathing suit, sunglasses on.

PEACHES

Actually, I'm supposed to bring you back to my boss.

  
PANEL TWO:

Markus looks up at Peaches from behind his sunglasses.

MARKUS

Whoever dreamed this up doesn't know anything about the mob.

  
Beat.

MARKUS

You can take a quick dip in the pool. I won't tell anyone.

  
PANEL THREE:

Peaches wipes sweat from his brow.

PEACHES

No. We stick to the script.

  
PANEL FOUR:

Maybe we can cut to their reflections in the pool.

MARKUS

Fine.

  
PAGE TWELVE:

PANEL ONE:

CLOSE ON- Hot chocolate, Peaches' blurry shape in the liquid. Or something. Haha. Just try to link the reflections, I guess.

PANEL TWO:

INT. WRITER'S BLOCK-- OLD ED'S BAR - DAY

Peaches is hunched over his hot chocolate. He's alone, no other characters with him. He should look tired, run down and frustrated.

PANEL THREE: Almost exact same shot as Panel two, only now Markus is talking. We don't see him because he's behind Peaches.

MARKUS

Okay, Peaches, enough teasing.

  
PANEL FOUR:

Markus peeks over Peaches' massive shoulder, his chin resting on Peaches' muscle. He should look serious, like "no more games," serious.

MARKUS

Let's get serious.

  
Beat.

MARKUS

It's time to get our own story.

  
PANEL FIVE:

Peaches tightens his grip around his stein of hot chocolate, it's creaking under the pressure.

PEACHES

I don't know what you're talking about. I am just... a big guy.

  
Beat.

PEACHES

You should just stick to the script.

  
PANEL SIX:

CLOSE ON: Markus' face. He's betrayed, disgusted-- disappointed.

PAGE THIRTEEN:

PANEL ONE: Markus has his arms crossed, leaning away from Peaches. Peaches is still slouched.

MARKUS

I thought I tasted potential on you-- I thought you'd be something better than just some...

  
Beat.

MARKUS

Dumb animal.

  
PANEL TWO:

Peaches' eyes tighten, he's visibly hurt in that bad ass way of his. Remember, he's hard core, he's not going to have any tears, but it still CUTS him.

PANEL THREE:

CLOSE ON: Peaches' tight grip, white knuckles, stein creaking.

PEACHES

Just stick to the script.

  
Beat.

PEACHES

You'll get in trouble if you don't.

  
PANEL FOUR:

Peaches finally turns so he's looking at Markus, who is still keeping his distance. They're both sour, neither one willing to budge...

PANEL FIVE:

CLOSE ON: A Writer's Block Associate, his glasses gleaming and a clipboard held up almost blocking out his whole face.

WRITER'S BLOCK ASSOCIATE

New story coming up! Over twenty hours of game play and we're short on soldiers!

  
PAGE FOURTEEN:

PANEL ONE:

Markus and Peaches are still looking at each other, the distance painful. Markus is bitter, hurt.

MARKUS

Your masters are calling.

  
PANEL TWO:

Peaches stands up, his stance offensive-- and Markus should be more tense, maybe expecting Peaches to physically lash out.

PEACHES

No one has ever gotten their own story.

  
Beat.

PEACHES

Stick to the script. Don't make waves.

  
PANEL THREE:

Make this a shot of Peaches walking toward the... viewer/reader. Markus is in the background and he should be pissed since he just lost someone he thought could get him his own story. Peaches is resolved, our weathered warrior.

PANEL FOUR:

CLOSE ON: Writer's Block Associate's glasses-- Peaches' grim face caught in their reflection.

WRITER'S BLOCK ASSOCIATE

Good. We need a squad leader. Do you have experience playing this sort of role?

  
PANEL FIVE:

CLOSE ON: Peaches' face. He's haunted, he knows that he'll be doing this for the rest of forever. Literally.

PEACHES

Yes. Extensively.

  
PAGE FIFTEEN:

SPLASH PAGE:

Peaches walking toward the viewer, but the background should be script pages. Kind of like thrown about and Peaches should be reading a script.

PEACHES

Performing is all a side character can do. They can get better, get clearer and more defined...

  
Beat.

PEACHES

No matter what Markus believes...

  
Beat.

PEACHES

We will never get a leading role.

  
PAGE SIXTEEN:

PANEL ONE:

EXT. GOVERNMENT FACILITY - AFTERNOON

Gigantic concrete complex-- The kind that James Bond and John Mclane have to get through to rescue the girl/family/that whole thing. Looming, ominous, and definitely stockpiled with scary things inside. There are balconies, and fire escapes.

PANEL TWO:

We bring it in to a fire escape opening and Peaches is outside, smoking a cigarette. He's in black flak and big combat boots. He's rugged and gritty. He's got all the proper equipment for a squad leader, holsters filled with weapons, knife on his belt, the works. He is the definition of bad ass.

PANEL THREE:

A faceless goon comes out, just a run of the mill, sunglasses on and everything stock henchman.

STOCK HENCHMAN

A spy has been apprehended, sir.

  
PEACHES

... And?

  
PANEL FOUR:

The Stock Henchman gulps, not wanting to deliver the bad news.

STOCK HENCHMAN

He's not talkin'.

  
Beat.

STOCK HENCHMAN

But you can make anyone talk, boss.

  
PANEL FIVE:

Peaches follows the Stock Henchman down a gritty and damp hallway, seriously, puddles and crap littering the floor. Make it so it's made of nightmares. Ooh, you know what, fingernails would be nice, like lines on the floor of where people were dragged.

PEACHES

It's all a part of the script. Every last line, every action, it's already written.

  
PANEL SIX:

The Stock Henchman stops in front of a thick metal door with an electronic card key, still sweating and tight-lipped. Peaches is just doing his job, slowly becoming more and more empty.

STOCK HENCHMAN

He's in there, sir.

  
Beat.

STOCK HENCHMAN

We've already set up all the tools you need.

  
PAGE SEVENTEEN:

PANEL ONE:

Peaches reaches for the door, his brows drawn in weariness.

PEACHES

I already know that I'll work on the spy for two and a half hours. He'll give us the information and die five minutes after I'm done.

  
PANEL TWO:

Peaches giant fingers swipe the card key.

PANEL THREE: The door beeps.

PANEL FOUR:

Peaches pushes the door open, it groans and he's grim, caught in an endless cycle.

PEACHES

No surprises.

  
PAGE EIGHTEEN:

SPLASH PAGE:

Markus is in the room, Markus is the spy. He's tied to a chair, his nose broken and bloody, his lip split. He's not clean and flawless like usual. He's crying, messy and not gorgeous. He's looking up at Markus and maybe he has teeth missing (beat him up. Bad).

MARKUS

... Peaches?

  
PAGE NINETEEN:

PANEL ONE:

CLOSE ON: Peaches. He's sweating, he doesn't know what to do. Markus ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE THERE. Anyone but him. He knows his face. Maybe we could hear his heart pounding.

PANEL TWO:

Peaches swallows, GULP. This is the most unsure we've ever seen him.

PEACHES

What-- What are you doin' here?

  
PANEL THREE:

Back on Markus. He's sniffling, shaking, not in control at all. The most terrified he's ever been in his existence.

MARKUS

Building character.

  
Beat.

MARKUS

I told them what they wanted to know-- I told them everything I knew-- everything in the script!

  
Beat.

MARKUS

... Why are you...?

  
PANEL FOUR:

Peaches looks sick, like he's been stabbed and fate's twisting the knife. He's unsheathed his blade, holding it in his hand.

PEACHES

Because you don't give them the information.

  
Beat.

PEACHES

The script says that I'm the one to get it out of you.

  
PANEL FIVE:

Markus let's a choked sob slip, his eyes squeezing shut as he waits for Peaches to follow the script, waiting and waiting as his heart keeps pounding--

PANEL SIX:

SLASH!! The ropes that tied Markus down fall free.

PAGE TWENTY:

PANEL ONE:

Markus's eyes are wide with surprise, delirium too when Peaches grabs his shirt and yanks him up to his feet.

PEACHES

Come on.

  
PANEL TWO:

Peaches fluidly holds onto Markus with one hand and punches the Stock Henchman, instant KO.

PANEL THREE:

Peaches has Markus' arm tight in his grip, pulling him down the halls. Peaches is on a mission and Markus is stunned.

PANEL FOUR:

The building starts shaking, bits of concrete falling from the ceiling. Markus and Peaches are running down the halls, backs toward the viewers.

PANEL FIVE:

Peaches and Markus burst out onto the fire escape, into the fresh air. The sun is setting, a savage but beautiful view with trees surrounding the fortress. They're high up but almost free.

PAGE TWENTY ONE:

PANEL ONE:

Markus is slumped against the railing, really hurt and it's showing. Peaches wants to keep moving. Their breath should be puffing out in front of them in little clouds.

PANEL TWO:

Markus turns to Peaches, and through all the blood on his face we can see he looks astonished.

MARKUS

... Was that in the script?

  
PANEL THREE:

Peaches is tense, still battle-ready.

PANEL FOUR:

Peaches' shoulders slump and he sighs-- it can't be taken back now.

PEACHES

No.

  
PANEL FIVE:

Markus smiles a little, not nearly what it should be, kind of bittersweet.

MARKUS

Huh.

  
Beat.

MARKUS

I knew I tasted something good on you.

  
PAGE TWENTY TWO:

PANEL ONE:

The sky starts to dissolve and fade to white, like pixels fuzzing out on a television screen. It's not only eating up the sky, but the surrounding facility as well, the walls closest to Markus. He regards them calmly.

MARKUS

Looks like the story's over.

  
Beat.

MARKUS

Look at you, breaking all the rules.

  
He coughs.

  
MARKUS

Look out, you might start to develop into a real character.

  
PANEL TWO:

The backdrop is almost romantic, the two of them pitted against a dissolving sunset. Peaches frowns, he knows Markus is right, the bastard.

PEACHES

You said you have some sort of plan?

  
Beat.

PEACHES

To... become protagonists?

  
PANEL THREE:

The white space starts to eat away at them, but there's still enough left of them to be recognizable. I'm thinking... maybe both of their lower bodies are dissolving into the white, but their torso's are mostly in tact. Markus is smiling through the pain and blood because finally, finally Peaches sees it.

MARKUS

Of course I do.

  
Beat.

MARKUS

Want in?

  
PANEL FOUR:

Now their almost all gone as the story dissolves away. Their silhouettes should be a stark contrast against the invading whiteness.

PEACHES

Not a lot of options otherwise.

  
... TO BE CONTINUED.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me fooling around with comics, I love the style of comic book writing, and being a screenwriter the chance to add more detail and speak to the artist is just... enticing beyond belief. So here are some of my comic scripts.


End file.
